<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underneath by rangerstranger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970757">Underneath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerstranger/pseuds/rangerstranger'>rangerstranger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1940s, Bottom Tom Riddle, Humor, M/M, Time Travel, Unorthodox Broom Riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerstranger/pseuds/rangerstranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tom Riddle is peeved by the enigma of Hadrian Peverell and learns how to not ride a broom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Underneath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aka: The fic with the gratuitous broom porn no one asked for.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom Riddle glared balefully at the book open in front of him. To his immense disappointment, it refused to spontaneously catch on fire. Given, he didn’t expect it to, but he had to focus his current ire somewhere. </p><p>His ire had a name: Hadrian Peverell, the ‘evergrowing mystery’ that stalked the halls of Hogwarts. Apparently, the boy had come from the mainland, left an orphan from the war that the Dark Lord, Grindelwald, was waging. Now, this typically wouldn’t have been a cause for a headache. New students were easily susceptible to his charms. A kind face and an understanding ear went far, doing wonders for gaining favors.</p><p>Riddle was excellent at enthralling the general populace at Hogwarts. Everyone was under his spell, not that he could blame them. Teachers were in awe of his magical prowess and studious nature. Students were respectful of his helpful nature and seeming boundless kindness given to everyone, regardless of things such as house or status. Of course, the few who are close were aware that this was not how he always acted, yet they remained reverent of him and his iron control over everyone around him.</p><p>All girls wanted him, and all boys wanted to be him. Everyone was enchanted by Tom Marvolo Riddle.</p><p>Everyone except Hadrian Peverell that is.</p><p>And Dumbledore, but honestly he doesn’t count. Hell would freeze over before that man was anything but suspicious and mistrusting of him.</p><p>As a matter of fact, Hadrian was initially mistrusting of him too. His reaction to meeting handsome, chivalrous, Tom Riddle had… left a lot to be desired.</p><p>Honestly, if he hadn’t reacted at all, it would still be better than that original expression of utter revulsion.</p><p>Tom’s grip tightened on his book as he thought about all his interactions with Hadrian. When Peverell had first arrived, Tom had been responsible for showing him around the castle. Being the prefect of Slytherin, their shared house, this fell under his jurisdiction. Unfortunately, Hadrian had been hellbent on avoiding him, much to his everlasting detriment and to his follower’s amusement.</p><p>Nevertheless, Hadrian had never failed to show up late for one lesson, which- looking back- was highly suspicious, but it wasn’t like the boy couldn’t ask directions from the multitude of students crowding the hallways.</p><p>That attitude lasted for a full two weeks. Two blessed weeks. The spine of the book creaked under Tom’s fingers. If he didn’t know any better, he would’ve assumed Peverell used legilimency on him. The boy had successfully pulled nightmarish scenarios straight from Tom’s imagination.</p><p>Perhaps that was a slight exaggeration.</p><p>It was a special sort of torture all on its own. After those two weeks had passed, the boy’s attitude took a complete 180, and Tom <i>couldn’t</i> get rid of him. He popped up everywhere! He took to stalking after Tom like a second shadow throughout the halls in the stone castle. He seemed to know Tom’s location at all times.</p><p>No matter where he went, Hadrian seemed to follow. Even when he managed to shake off the other boy, Hadrian managed to track him down like some ruddy bloodhound! The most memorable time being when Hadrian had managed to breach the wards around his room and was waiting for him, like some bloody entitled prince. Tom decided sleeping in the common room was the best course of action for that night. Not even the dankest, dusty classroom was a safe place.</p><p>It was infuriating! Especially since the boy seemed to be immune to his traditional overtures. Every one of his standard smiles and consoling words were met with a wry grin and a snort of derision. It was like Hadrian always knew what exactly he was up to.</p><p>Even worse, the boy seemed to be trying to get information from him. Asking Tom questions such as ‘What’s your favorite food?’ and ‘Do you enjoy playing Quidditch?’ and once even, ‘Are you more of a chocolate or tart kind of guy?’ Tom suspected that Hadrian was attempting to butter him up in order to gain some type of favor of his own. Ironic on his part. Those that fell into Tom’s favor were his loyal few; a category Hadrian hardly fell under after rebuffing his overtures one too many times.</p><p>Peverell wasn’t even anything special. At best, he was mediocre in his classes. He had few friends, but those he did seemed impossibly loyal to the boy. Tom conceded that the boy had his own charm, with his megawatt smile and upfront, blunt honesty. How he ended up in Slytherin, Tom could only guess. </p><p>His one redeeming quality was that he was an absolute monster in Quidditch, diving after the snitch at impossible speeds and angles, racking up insane amounts of points, and leading Slytherin to a swift victory each and every game. After a game was won, the house would celebrate its victory in the common room. The celebration was naturally overseen by Tom; it was a house activity after all.</p><p>The Quidditch team would be lead through the dungeons with a cheering entourage all the way to the common room. Slughorn, their head of house, would laugh heartily, congratulating each team member one by one. Tom himself would offer compliments to each person.</p><p>And Hadrian seemed to be in the midst of it all. Clapping his teammates on the back, courageously encouraging fellow housemates to play inane party games. Looking at Tom, with that insufferable smirk as Tom gave him his standard congratulations. Smiling at Tom over the rim of his drink when another person swooned at his attentions as if they were sharing a private joke. Those green eyes meeting his over the distance of the common room each time Tom sought him out. Sweat gleaming from the boy's forehead, dripping down, carving a path between bright emerald eyes, sliding across a sculpted cheek, only to playfully trail around the edges of soft, pink lips, and Tom could almost swear that-</p><p>“Uhm, m-my lord?”</p><p>Tom’s eyes snapped to the source of the sound. Theseus Nott was sitting next to him, hesitantly touching his shoulder as his eyes filled with apprehension.</p><p>“What.”</p><p>“Your book, it’s uh.. torn, a bit.”</p><p>Tom idly dragged his eyes back to the book in hand. A bit. That was <i>a bit</i> of an understatement. He put the two halves of the book down. Waving his hand over it, the book knit itself back together and flew back to the bookshelf.</p><p>Turning his eyes back to Nott, he plastered on his most charming smile and tilted his head to the side. “Sorry about that Theseus. I just got a bit caught up in my thoughts. Thank you for bringing it to my attention.”</p><p>Nott looked absolutely smitten. “I- uh- never a problem, my lord.”</p><p>Tom elegantly rose from his chair. It was obvious that the research into his last name was going nowhere. There seemed to be no connection between his last name and the Slytherin heritage, as much as he hated to admit. His middle name, however, was definitely magical. He intended to take an inheritance test at Gringotts soon to confirm his suspicions.</p><p>“Come my knight, it's almost time for dinner. It wouldn’t do to be late.”</p><p>With that, Tom glided out of the library with Nott at his heel.</p><p>After all, it wouldn’t be wise to face Peverell without a witness.</p><p>---</p><p>When they got to the Great Hall, it was half-way full. Students were filtering in at a steady rate. Tom and Nott were able to slip in with the general crowd.</p><p>As soon as they came within the vicinity of the Slytherin table, they saw a figure turn around. Hadrian began smiling and madly waving at them as they approached at a calm, reluctant pace.</p><p>“Hullo, Theseus!” Hadrian chirped as soon as they were within hearing distance. “Hello, Tom!”</p><p>Nott inclined his head in greeting, smiling amusedly at the boy’s antics. “Harry.”</p><p>Tom’s lips tugged downwards. “Peverell, how many times have I told you to stop calling me that.”</p><p>Hadrian smirked and looked up at Tom with mischief dancing in his eyes. “As many times as I told you to call me Harry, Tom.” He patted the seat next to him whit a waggle of his eyebrows.</p><p>Tom scoffed under his breath and took the seat to the left of the boy, Nott falling into the seat on his right. “Why do you always insist on me sitting next to you, Peverell?”</p><p>The boy pouted. “Well, it’d be hardly fair if I were to pass up the opportunity.”</p><p>Tom raised an eyebrow before turning his attention to his plate, beginning to slowly fill his plate with the delicacies on the table. Grabbing his fork, he stabbed a steamed vegetable, casually looking up at the head table at the front of the room. Unsurprisingly, Dumbledore was not so subtly shooting looks at him, as if Tom would jump up and slaughter someone in front of half the student population. Tom scowled darkly and looked back at his plate. He shifted slightly as he heard huffing coming from his companion.</p><p>Hadrian leaned in close, his arm gently digging into Tom’s side. “C’mon, everyone in this school would be falling over themselves to get a seat next to the <i>great</i> and <i>powerful</i> Tom <i>Marvolo Riddle.</i>” His breath gusted across the side of Tom’s face, sending warm tingles throughout the boy’s cheeks. “Do I really need another reason for sitting next to you?”</p><p>Tom breathed in and violently shoved the boy's face away from his own. “Somehow, I doubt that’s the reason.”</p><p>The other wizard shrugged and raised an eyebrow in the universal, what can you do, gesture. Nott snorted, but at his lord’s sharp look, he quickly picked up his glass to hide his smile in his drink.</p><p>“Hey, Harry!” The wizard in question turned around, face lighting up at the figure who had spoken.</p><p>“Orion! How’s it going?” And there would be Orion Black, the current Headboy at Hogwarts.</p><p>“Oh, you wouldn’t believe it. Guess what happened today in Divination!” Orion Black the empty seat next to Hadrian. “That one Ravenclaw, Mandy Brocklehurst I think, called out the Professor in the middle of a lecture!”</p><p>Hadrian let out a noise of derision. “Really?! How would one even..?” He sharpened his gaze. “Spill-” </p><p>And so with that, the heir of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black proceeded to sit down and do what he did best with Hadrian. Gossip.</p><p>Tom internally rolled his eyes and tuned out the conversation. He had more important things to think about. Namely, getting to the owlery and sending out that letter to Gringotts to get an appointment for an inheritance test. He’d send it in tonight and get a response tomorrow morning. If his suspicions were correct, he’d have all weekend to make it to the bank. Tomorrow would be a Saturday. It would be the perfect time to slip away during the Hogsmeade Weekend, he mused.</p><p>“...and then she said, ‘No, <i>you</i> just don’t want to admit you sniff that <i>‘calming drought’</i> of yours when you think no one is looking!’”</p><p>“<i>No</i>, she didn’t!” Looks like Nott joined in the conversation.</p><p>He was too young for apparition. He supposed he could nick some floo powder. He knew that Lestrange had some. Even a broom could work. He would’ve attempted to travel by his usual means of flight, but the sky was forecasted to be clear for the whole weekend. Tom suspected no wizard, nor muggle would react positively to an unsuspended, smoky figure shooting across the sky like an active warhead.</p><p>“...course! I’ve just got to add a few enchantments to it. For security purposes of course. It’d make the little guys day.”</p><p>Tom snapped out of his reprieve. The subject had changed.</p><p>“Thanks, Harry. You’re a lifesaver! My parents aren’t keen on me owning any type of broom, but for my brother, well, you know how it is.”</p><p>Hadrian hummed in acquiesce and nudged the boy teasingly. “Yes, you’d move mountains for that one.”</p><p>Black chuckled sheepishly, brushing long, black locks out the front of his face. “Yeah, that.”</p><p>Tom’s thoughts churned lazily as he eyed Hadrian, who had his own broom. That could be of use.</p><p>“Hey Riddle, have any plans for the weekend?”</p><p>Tom turned his focus away from Hadrian to Black. “Beyond studying, no. Why did you ask?”</p><p>“Harry, Nott, and I were planning on heading to Hogsmeade this weekend. Just us <i>Slytherin,</i>” he gave a pointed look to Hadrian who smiled back innocently, “guys. Avery is heading a tutoring session for the others today. We need more people.”</p><p>Looking into grey eyes, Tom sucked in a slow breath. Black was one of the people he was trying to woo to his ‘inner circle’ of knights. Spending time around him would be beneficial, but then again, he did have things to do. He arranged his face into a grateful smile. “I’ll think about it.”</p><p>Black gave him a blinding smile in return.</p><p>---</p><p>Tom had prefect rounds that night, so when dinner did end, he only allowed himself a brief walk down with the other three to the Slytherin Dungeons. He eventually split off from the group, but not before grabbing his letter so he could swing by the owlery.</p><p>Dumbledore had eyes everywhere. He knew that Tom had virtually no one to talk to out of school. He had no business in the owlery. The young wizard didn’t want to take the chance of being caught and questioned by the headmaster or any of his lackeys. This would be the prime time for Tom to conduct his business.</p><p>Quietly sauntering through the halls, his eyes flickered over the stone features of the castle. He nodded politely to a passing prefect as he made his ascent.</p><p>When he reached the owlery, he barely stopped to take a glance around. Briskly walking up to a plain, tawny barn owl, he tied his letter to its leg. “Take this to Gringotts.”</p><p>The owl bobbed its head and hooted once before taking off. Tom stared after it for a while, ensuring it had left the premises completely. When the owl was no longer visible, Tom turned around, continuing his duties.</p><p>He idly walked through the halls. So far, he hadn’t caught anyone. Not unusual for a Friday. No one wanted to serve detention while their friends went to Hogsmeade. He approached the spiraling staircase of the Astronomy Tower.</p><p>It was the one place that seemed to be a hot-spot no matter what day of the week.</p><p>He cast a silent <i>muffliato</i> at his feet and slipped up the stairs.</p><p>Sure enough, Tom was able to hear it before he saw it. There were muffled moans and soft whispers echoing from the top of the stairs. With the ease and practice from many similar ordeals, he crept up the final steps before he intoned a lazy, <i>“Perfectus Totalus.”</i></p><p>Almost instantaneously, he heard a squeak followed by a loud thud. He sighed inaudibly and shook his head. With a casual flick of his wrist, a brilliantly bright orb of light illuminated his palm and the figures laying in a heap on the floor.</p><p>On the stone ground, laid a familiar hair pair of wild, curly, windblown hair. Muted green eyes stared up at him. Tom’s lip curled in distaste.</p><p>“Again? You should be more careful about this. Be glad that I was the one to catch you.”</p><p>Green eyes rolled to the ceiling. “Of course, eternally grateful, forever indentured.”</p><p>The other person lying tangled sighed and removed a hand from wild, inky hair. “Riddle’s right you know. We planned to announce this at Yule, a time where my family isn’t going to, ah, go around the bend at the <i>prospect</i> of our relationship.”</p><p>Emerald eyes blinked slowly. A sigh came out. Slowly, the green-eyed person smoothed a hand over their front, straightening out their robes as their counterpart stood to do the same.</p><p>“Charlus, would you be a dear and help me up?”</p><p>Brown eyes stared adoringly into green. “Of course, my dear, anything.”</p><p>Charlus Potter leaned over at the waist to offer an elbow. Graciously accepting it, Dorea Black heaved herself to her feet.</p><p>“Can I trust you two to make it back to your <i>separate</i> rooms without getting lost in a broom closet?” Tom spoke, pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt irritation beginning to build.</p><p>“Yes, Tom dear. Thank you for looking out for your elders and all that.” Dorea affectionately patted his shoulder before taking her leave, Potter trailing after her like a lost puppy.</p><p>Tom stood frozen, looking at the place where Dorea had put her hand on him. He respected his upperclassmen, sincerely. She had looked out for him and helped him gain his reputation, but still.</p><p>He had no idea what that hand had been doing a second before.</p><p>The boy took out his wand and cast the strongest <i>scourgify</i> he could manage.</p><p>For a brief moment, he thought he heard snickering from behind him, but when he whipped around no one was there.</p><p>Shrugging it off, he stepped towards the balcony. If there was another person there, they had yet to cast any malicious spells, nor did his silent companion make any hostile moves any of the times he had previously become aware of them. He doubted he was truly in danger. Turning his palm over, he extinguished the light, plunging the room into darkness.</p><p>He walked up to the balcony. Gazing out at the stars, Tom could almost imagine that he belonged among them. Burning bright, lighting up the world from a distance. Witnessing the rise and falls of eons. Shimmering with a nova of power.</p><p>One among others, but no less significant.</p><p>And if Tom left suddenly felt less alone at that moment, well, that was his thought to keep.</p><p>---</p><p>The next morning held a buzz of excitement. Even at the typically reserved Slytherin table, people were talking in loud, eager tones. Much to everyone’s keen pleasure, Tom seemed to hold some excitement about himself, causing the populace to act more jubilant than usual.</p><p>“Hey, what’s got you so happy?”</p><p>Tom looked over to where Peverell was slouching in his seat. One fist was tucked under his chin as he idly pushed around the eggs on his plate while staring directly into Tom’s dark eyes.</p><p>A loud cascade of flapping began to fill the Great Hall. Tom quirked his lips up in a minute smile.</p><p>Hadrian raised a questioning gaze to where the owls began swarming into the Great Hall. He turned back to Tom who was flickering his eyes from him to the head table, where Dumbledore sat. Hadrian tilted his head to the side and nodded slowly.</p><p>When an owl landed between them holding a letter from Gringotts, Hadrian untied the letter and put it in his bag. Quickly finishing up his breakfast, he turned to Black who was sitting on his other side.</p><p>“Hey, I’ve got to find a book at the library really quick. Is it okay if we meet up in the common room around nine for Hogsmeade?”</p><p>Black raised an eyebrow but nodded. “Take someone with you, it’ll be quicker.”</p><p>With a charming smile, Hadrian nodded. He grabbed Tom roughly by the elbow, causing the fork to fall from the other boy's hand. “Peverell, I swear-”</p><p>“I’ll take Tom with me. Perhaps I’ll convince him to join us.” Steeling his grip, Hadrian stood up and pulled Tom along with him, causing the boy to stumble backward.</p><p>“Come on Tom, it won’t take long!”</p><p>“Peverell, watch where you’re-”</p><p>“Oh come off it, Tom.”</p><p>Hadrian then proceeded to drag Tom out of the Great Hall, much to the horror and faint amusement of everyone else. At the head table, periwinkle eyes twinkled wildly after the two boys. Harry seemed to be working wonders for young Tom’s control.</p><p>It wasn’t until they were both nestled safely behind several shelves in the library that Hadrian released his grip on Tom’s elbow. The boy roughly snatched his arm back while staring the other down.</p><p>Hadrian raised his hands up in innocence before dropping them and reaching into his bag. Pulling out the rolled-up letter, he swiftly handed it over to Tom in a peace offering.</p><p>Tom closed his eyes and sighed at the other’s antics, the irritation at being manhandled abruptly leaving him. Reaching out, he unrolled the letter and carefully read over the contents. After a few minutes had passed in silence, a small flame flickered to life in his hands, turning the letter into ash. He turned to the nearest chair before sitting down upon it. Hadrian eyed the loveseat Tome was perched on momentarily before following suit and flopping down heavily beside him.</p><p>At the other boy’s questioning look, Tom pursed his lips. Hesitating briefly, he looked to the side and cast a silencing charm, beginning to explain. “The letter is from Gringotts. It’s for an inheritance test. Parseltongue is an ability that is passed down genetically, as you know. I have to have some type of magical ancestry in my line.”</p><p>Tom eyed Hadrian to gauge his reaction. The boy was staring at Tom with narrowed eyes and a calculating gleam. “When do you intend to go?”</p><p>His mouth opened in response, ready to spout out a lie, but only a sigh came out. He shut his mouth. The lie sat uncomfortably at the edge of his tongue, being forced back by the way those bright green eyes held him in place, demanding truthfulness, looking at him, through him, and beyond him all at the same time. Irritation welled up ugly and sweltering at his own inability to speak.</p><p>A hand touched his knee, jerking Tom violently out of his own thoughts. He felt his leg begin to tense against the pressure of the warm palm. Tom sucked in a breath as he felt his pupils physically dilate against the ring of his irises. “Tom?”</p><p>Hadrian pressed his hand more firmly against his knee, causing painful jolts of warmth to scrape up his legs, creeping up his throat and sealing it shut. The heat threatened to stain his face red. His eyes fluttered valiantly in opposition to the sensation.</p><p>“Er, Tom? Are you okay?”</p><p>A shuddering breath slowly pushed its way out of his mouth before he could respond. “Fine. I’m fine.”</p><p>Hadrian gently pushed his thumb into the crevice of his knee, stroking hard in the dip. Tom’s eyes did flutter close this time. His legs trembled as they made a half aborted motion, jerking apart before they rocked back inwards. A low creak sounded from the cushion as his fingers dug aimlessly into the fabric below.</p><p>He heard a sharp intake of breath.</p><p>Immediately, his thoughts cleared as if a chilling breeze had come in and wiped out the heavy haze that had settled around his mind. “Your hand. Off my leg. Now,” he hissed.</p><p>The hand was snatched back as if it had been scalded. “S-sorry.”</p><p>Tom kept his eyes closed as he rode out the waves of warmth and burning embarrassment. He waved his hand, dismissing the apology. It wasn’t until he felt himself become cool again before he responded verbally. “Tonight.”</p><p>“W- I- What-”</p><p>Tom cracked open an eye. Hadrian was flushed a vivid red. His shoulders were high around his neck as he was sat tensely on his side of the seat. His gaze was firmly trained on the ground in front of him.</p><p>He closed his eyes. That image would hardly help his focus.</p><p>“Gringotts. I’m going to Gringotts tonight, for my inheritance test.”</p><p>He felt the seat shift beside him. “Is that so?”</p><p>Tom swallowed thickly and nodded. “I could go tomorrow, but I’d rather have some free time during that day to… plan accordingly. Depending on the results of this test, that is.”</p><p>A silence fell over them.</p><p>“Right,” Hadrian spoke up. “I’m going to go now. Are you, er, going to join us? To Hogsmeade?”</p><p>Tom snorted and leaned back against the chair, tilting his head all the way back till it was facing the direction of the ceiling. “Why not. Give me a moment. I’ll follow in a minute.”</p><p>“O-okay.” Hadrian’s voice became faintly strained.</p><p>Tom narrowed his eyes at the tenor, but before he could ask about it, footsteps sounded, becoming fainter with every second.</p><p>He sighed. How did he always get into these situations with Peverell?</p><p>---</p><p>Hogsmeade was bursting with activity. Students were milling in clusters and drifting from store to store.</p><p>Their particular group, compromised of three Slytherin sixth years and one Slytherin seventh year, were taking refuge inside the warm protection of Honeydukes. Tom loitered near the doors along with Orion Black. They both stood close to one another as they watched Hadrian and Nott flutter through the shelves, laughing and poking at different confections. Tom slipped his hand into his pocket, feeling the shrunken bag that was there. They had stopped by the pet shop earlier, Hadrian and Black had wanted to buy treats for their owls. Tom had taken shameless advantage of the situation and bought a large bag of treats for Nagini when she returned.</p><p>She was allotted a two-week hunting trip as an apology for the time Avery had accidentally sat on her. Nagini had been resting peacefully on the couch in front of the common room fireplace before being tragically squashed underneath the weight of the heavy boy. Since he could hardly have her eat Avery, he had to concede to <i>some</i> of her demands.</p><p>Needless to say, Avery learned to look before he sat.</p><p>Tom was broken out of his thoughts when an arm slung over his shoulders. He staggered forward under the sudden force.</p><p>“Hey, Tom!”</p><p>He sighed. “Peverell.” Turning to Black, he summoned up his best apologetic face. “I’m sorry Orion, but it appears that I’m about to be kidnapped. Sorry for cutting this solitary silence short.”</p><p>Black gave out a barking laugh, patting Tom amicably on the back. Grey eyes flashed with a wild glee as the wizard responded. “Not a problem at all. I’ll keep an eye on Nott, make sure he doesn’t buy up half the store.”</p><p>Tom nodded before he was dragged off, once again. The other boy led him out of the store and deeper into the heart of Hogsmeade. Students briefly paused their wanderings to enjoy the spectacle of Hadrian dragging an irritable Riddle throughout the town square.</p><p>Hadrian suddenly cut a corner, taking them away from the main road and prying eyes. He led them further down the alley before he took another sharp turn into an adjacent, narrow street.</p><p>Finally, they came to a stop. All around them crumbled stone and washed out bricks reached out to the clear sky. They seemed to be wedged between two old, abandoned buildings. The sound barely reached them, only hear the faint sound of talking were audible through the towering buildings. Tom looked around, taking in rickety, dilapidated backdoors and cloudy, boarded up windows.</p><p>“Where are we?” Tom asked cautiously, very much aware that no one would come if Hadrian had decided that this would be a great place for a spot of murder.</p><p>“Somewhere safe.” Hadrian grinned widely at him.</p><p>He sighed. “Let me rephrase that. Why are we here?”</p><p>Hadrian’s face curiously flinched before he took off his bag and began rummaging through it. “Now, I know that you’re not much of a sweet’s guy-”</p><p>“I can’t stand them.”</p><p>“But I think that’s a crying shame.” Hadrian continued, ignoring Tom’s input. “So, I decided to do a bit of searching in trying to find something bitter enough to match your attitude.”</p><p>Tom’s eyebrow twitched.</p><p>“So, here!” Hadrian abruptly shoved a triangular plastic into his hands. “I found something you might like.”</p><p>Tom stared down at the object he now held. It was a conical bag filled to the brim with dark chocolate beans, a simple, white string holding the bag closed. He felt unsteady. Why had the boy given such a gift to him in private? It would in no way benefit him to do so. Why would he give the gift anyways? It wasn’t any type of holiday or birthday today as far as he knew. He opened his mouth to ask.</p><p>“Thank you.” Tom blinked and looked down curiously down at himself. That wasn’t quite right.</p><p>Hadrian smiled brightly. “Well, go on, try one.”</p><p>With numb fingers, Tom pulled on the string, undoing it. He reached into the bag, pulling out one bean. He popped it in his mouth and bit down with a loud crunch.</p><p>His eyes widened. He poked his tongue at the broken piece. It was a coffee bean. There was a coffee bean in the chocolate. The bitterness of the roasted bean and chocolate emphasized the rich sugar that lingered in a sweet aftertaste. Tom hummed thoughtfully as a smile crept across his face. He reached into the bag to grab another.</p><p>“Hah! It’s good then?” Hadrian said with a smug look on his face.</p><p>Tom stuck out his tongue, pressed a bean to it, and withdrew it slowly into his mouth. He bit down on it with a loud crunch and made to grab another.</p><p>Hadrian looked vaguely offended at his mouth before chuckling lowly. “Of course you do.” A beat passed. “Well, this was it, do you want to head back now?”</p><p>Giving Hadrian a considering look, he shook his head, choosing to lean back against the worn stone. Hadrian fell into place on his right, pressing his shoulder into Tom’s. They stood together, only the sound of Tom’s crunching breaking the silence.</p><p>A bean was offered to the other boy.</p><p>It was accepted. A smile was offered in return.</p><p>It was accepted.</p><p>---</p><p>“Where did you guys disappear off to? I swear, me and Nott here traversed all of Hogsmeade looking for you.”</p><p>Tom huffed silently as he turned into his seat to face Black. “Peverell here thought it would be fun to take me on a merry adventure through all the back alleys.”</p><p>Nott snorted, “Yeah, that sounds about right.”</p><p>They were all sitting around a table in the library. It was the typical rendezvous spot after such an outing. Tom sat to Hadrian’s right, with Nott sitting next to him, followed by Black who sat to Hadrian’s left, completing the circle.</p><p>“Theseus, do you know when Avery and the others will be done?”</p><p>Nott turned his face to Tom, preening gently under his attention. “They should be done by dinner.”</p><p>“Avery swung by earlier while you two were still prancing around,” Black interjected. “He was singing his woes about having to beat the information into the rest of your year mates.”</p><p>Tom hummed and leaned back, letting the conversation flow by. He turned his head to gaze at a dusty tome, getting lost in his memories of today.</p><p>His reaction to Hadrian’s touch was not unusual. It had happened before. It was nothing to worry about per se. Hadrian was not an unattractive person. Wouldn’t anyone react in a similar manner? It was mostly Hadrian’s fault anyways, with how much the boy seemed keen on grabbing onto him, dragging him along with an impressive show of strength. All the times the boy had just hovered close, pressing into his space, pressing his limbs against him at every given moment, it would be expected.</p><p>What wasn’t expected was the odd warmth that came along with the Peverell. It intrigued Tom as much as it frightened him. At times, especially when Hadrian pressed <i>too close, too close, tooclose,</i> the warmth would turn heavy and constricting, weighing down his limbs and thoughts, making him slow to react, slow to cover, slow to deceive even himself. Other times, the warmth settled down around him, clouding his thoughts. It made him act, unusual. When Hadrian had given him that chocolate, he acted childishly. Playful. And he couldn’t use the excuse that it was an act. There was no one there to fool.</p><p>He despised how much Peverell seemed to be changing him. How he made him softer in his tone. More transparent in his actions. It was a risk to be compromised like this. Peverell would have to be dealt with, soon.</p><p>A warm shin pressed softly into his under the table. Tom’s eyes closed.</p><p>Merlin. Help him.</p><p>---</p><p>Hours passed quickly in the library. Soon enough, the time for dinner had come. Tom rose from his seat, effectively ending the slow conversation around him.</p><p>Hadrian stood up and stretched, wrapping his bag around his shoulder. “Is it that time already?”</p><p>Tom hummed in affirmation. “Yes, let us go my knights. Time waits for no one.”</p><p>Black raised both eyebrows in clear amusement but dipped his head in a nod. Nott eagerly nodded and stood up.</p><p>Hadrian merely rolled his eyes and pushed in his chair. “Of course, right away M’lord.” He mocked.</p><p>Tom briefly narrowed his eyes at Hadrian before turning around and swiftly walking to the library exit.</p><p>He heard a cacophony of footsteps behind him as he strode forward. Eventually, his side was nudged by Peverell as the boy caught up with him.</p><p>Together, they walked down to the Great Hall.</p><p>Avery, Rosier, Lestrange, and the others were already sitting at the table. Tom and his group took a seat across from them.</p><p>“Avery,” Tom greeted as he crossed his arms on top of the table, leaning forward. “How have you been?”</p><p>“Ah, hello. Things have been going swell. I’ve just been doing my due diligence, making sure everyone is caught up for classes next week.”</p><p>He nodded in response. Tom had put Avery in charge of his other year mates at the beginning of the term. He was glad to see Avery taking the task to heart. It wouldn’t do for any of the Slytherins to start falling behind in classes and now was about that time.</p><p>“Have you finished your charms essay?”</p><p>Avery’s face scrunched for a moment before dropping into a sheepish grin. “Ah, yes. That.”</p><p>Nott gave the boy an amused look. “Don’t tell me you forgot about it.”</p><p>The other boy vehemently shook his head. “No, I didn’t <i>not</i> forget it, that is. It will be done. Before tomorrow.”</p><p>“Uh-huh. Sure.”</p><p>Tom didn’t get a catch the response. His attention was drawn by the sudden heat searing into his side. His focus zeroed in at the point of contact. It was a familiar sensation. He dropped his stare to the arm resting snugly against his side. He dragged his eyes up the appendage, trailing over the bunches of muscles that seemed to flex and ripple underneath the cloth. His gaze was caught, pinned by piercing green. He froze underneath the look, breath catching at the back of his throat.</p><p>He felt the arm shift against his side. A palm rested softly on top of his thigh, burning a pattern where it rested. Tom steepled his fingers hard into his arms, a faint haze washing over his mind. He didn’t dare move. He nonchalantly wondered what the boy was planning to do.</p><p>Hadrian lifted his hand until just his fingertips were grazing. He trailed the digits forward, carving paths where they touched. Tom felt his leg quiver under the feather-light touch. He roughly tore his gaze away from dark green, feeling overwhelmed by the heat the look was generating. He focused on his table in front of him, trying to center himself. He firmly ignored the set of eyes boring into the side of his face.</p><p>Suddenly, the fingers turned sharp. The nails dug firmly into the soft skin on the inside of his thigh and dragged upwards, catching on cloth and moving it upwards with them. Sharp, hot pricks jolted throughout Tom’s leg, staining his stomach with a low, simmering heat. To his mortification, a choked off groan punched its way through his lips.</p><p>Immediately, he raised his hands to cover his face as the warmth finally stung his face, heating up his face into a deep flush. He tilted his head downwards, letting his hair help cover part of his face. Why the hell had Hadrian done that? They were in the Great Hall of all places! The world around Tom suddenly felt less solid, dipping around in and out of reality.</p><p>Tom bit his lip as he felt long fingers drag back over the top of his leg, finally leaving him. The spot felt cold as soon as the hand lifted off of his thigh. Merlin, he should have stopped Peverell earlier, curiosity be damned.</p><p>“Uh, hey Riddle? Are you okay?” A concerned voice asked.</p><p>Tom turned his attention to Avery. It was only now that he noticed that the conversation around them had faded down to a lull. He firmly nodded in response, keeping his palms over his face, unwilling to trust himself to speak at the moment. After a moment, conversation at their section of the table began to pick up. </p><p>Avery waited until the conversation rose loud before addressing the boy again. “Are you sure? You’re looking kind of red there and,” Tom briefly buried his head further into his palms before sighing in annoyance. He dropped his hands from his face. “O-h h-holy..”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Avery stared at him intensely with a blush slowly crossing his face. Tom dropped his head back into waiting hands. </p><p>Tom stayed like that until he felt all traces of heat leak out of his face. He slowly let his hands fall away and looked up at Avery in front of him again. The other now had traces of worry on their face. Tom gave a strained smile in an attempt at reassurance. The lines on Avery’s face just deepened. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but Tom beat him to it.</p><p>“I’m turning in early tonight. I’ll see everyone tomorrow?”</p><p>The ring of boys all turned to look at Tom. It was Black who responded first. “Sure, go ahead. Have yourself a nice night Riddle.”</p><p>The rest of them gave similar pleasantries before Tom stood up and grabbed his bag, keeping his eyes firmly on what he was doing. He turned and walked swiftly out the hall without a single look back.</p><p>The cold empty halls cleared the fog in his mind. He increased his pace. He had things to be doing. His thoughts couldn’t be wasted on the ordeal with Peverell anymore.</p><p>After all, he did have a trip to Gringotts.</p><p>---</p><p>He went straight into the Slytherin common room, only pausing to give out the password at the entrance. He passed the dark, cozy room and turned into a hallway on the left. Climbing down several sets of stairs, he stopped on the second lowest floor. It was the sixth year boy’s dorms. He entered the place and shut the door quietly behind him. Immediately, he cast his gaze around the room. Locking onto Lestrange's bed, he stalked forward.</p><p>He waved his hand over the nightstand, bending the protection wards so they wouldn’t snap to alert. He pulled open the drawer and saw a dark green satchel. He snapped it up with elation.</p><p>He paused. Slowly narrowing his eyes, he shook the bag. There was a faint whispering of powder against the smooth fabric. With a scowl, Tom ripped the bag open. It was gratuitously empty, with only a fine line of dust coating the bottom of the bag. He furiously tugged the bad closed and set it back in the drawer. With a flick of his wrist, the drawer slammed closed and the wards snapped back into place.</p><p>He rested a palm against his forehead in frustration. Floo travel was out. He sighed and wearily looked around. His attention was immediately snagged by the broom leaning the corner. Right, Hadrian had a broom. Looking around once more, he walked forward and took the broom. He took out his wand to cast a few disillusionment charms over it.</p><p>Tom was sure Hadrian could bear one night without his broom.</p><p>With a newly invisible broom, Tom walked out of the shared dorm and turned into a room further down the hall, opening the door with a hissed <b><i>open</i></b> in parseltongue. Prefects were allowed to have their own rooms, mostly due to the sensitive nature of their work, ranging from keeping track of detentions to helping teachers grade assignments.</p><p>He easily slipped through the door. Tom allowed himself to relax, his shoulders dropping down. He pressed his back against the closed door and sunk down slowly to the floor. The broom clattered down next to him. He couldn’t ignore it anymore.</p><p>He dragged his legs towards him as they faintly trembled. Tom put his hands back to his face, curling into himself. Heat still burned where Hadrian had rubbed his hands over, caressing him. He rubbed his thighs together. The sensation blurred his vision around the edges. A soft sigh fell from his lips.</p><p>Tom jerked upright. What was he doing? He picked himself up off the ground, heart pounding furiously. He put his hand against his chest and braced himself against the door, staring vacantly across his room as his breath came out in shallow puffs. What was Hadrian doing to him?</p><p>He shut his eyes. A breath in. Exhale. Tom leaned down and picked up the fallen broom. Waving his hand over it, he took off the charms, making the broom visible once more. It was a good broom. Peverell had taken good care of it. He walked over to the center of his room.</p><p>Tom swung a leg over the broom and leaned over, wrapping his hands near the handle of the broom. Surprisingly, it wasn’t that uncomfortable of a position as it seemed. He unwrapped his fingers from the broom.</p><p>Well, he tried to.</p><p>Tom frowned fiercely at his fingers and tried to tug them free. His fingers didn’t budge. He channeled magic to his fingertips. The broom <i>hummed</i> to live. He staggered forward and cut off the flow quickly. The broom returned back to dormancy. Not trying that again.</p><p>He then tried to dismount the broom. To his gentle horror, the broom was stuck to the seam of his trousers. Now, he would’ve tried taking off his pants, but unfortunately, he had the habit of dressing impeccably, no matter the circumstances. Cuffed sleeves, pressed shirts, and measured belts.</p><p>Tom bit out a laugh.</p><p>It seems like he was a bit stuck.</p><p>No one would be coming for him. Not for a long time.</p><p>He shuffled over to the bed and gingerly sat down. The broom shaft was pushed upwards, pressing firmly against him, causing hot friction between his- Tom blinked and stood back up.</p><p>Looks like he was standing.</p><p>And stand he did. He briefly considered hobbling down the hall to the other room, but he doubted his pride would ever recover from being caught in such a compromising position. He wondered why Hadrian had charmed his broom like this in the first place.</p><p>A foggy memory of Hadrian offering his broom to Orion came into mind. Black was going to sneak the broom to his parent’s house to teach his younger brother how to fly. Tom’s mind made rapid fire connections. Of course Black wouldn’t want his brother to go falling off the broom.</p><p>Of course, Tom made this realization after he was stuck to the ruddy broom.</p><p>He twitched uncomfortably. A crick was starting to form in the middle of his back. He was going to have to sit down soon. He sighed and shuffled back to his bed. Sitting down on the soft comforter, he let out a deep breath. The pressure was taken off of his lower back and shoulders.</p><p>Tom shifted forward in relief, unintentionally creating friction between himself and the broom. He stilled as he felt a flood of heat fill deep in his stomach. He made a soft choking noise and snapped his legs closed around the broom, keeping himself from moving again. He had momentarily forgotten how sitting put him in an even more incriminating position. Tom sighed and held the position.</p><p>Soon enough his back started to ache again. Tom furiously pushed the feeling to the side. He thought about anything else. About how he was missing his Gringotts appointment. How Avery had reacted to him. How Hadrian would react when he noticed his broom missing. That one arithmancy problem he had secretly struggled over yesterday that he swore the professor hadn’t taught in class.</p><p>His back twinged.</p><p>Tom drove his hips downward in reflex. He gasped and leaned over further, the top of his forehead resting against the broom handle as heat lashed out in his stomach, wrapped around his spine sending tingles of pleasure throughout his limbs.</p><p>He let his eyes shutter close. Why was he trying to fight this anyways? Isn’t pleasure supposed to be a great distraction from pain? It wouldn’t hurt to indulge for now, but</p><p>This was Hadrian’s broom. He couldn’t very well sodomize it! Hadrian had ridden it and rested much in the same position. Held the broom in the same grip. Put his hips where Tom now had his pressed against. And he, he couldn’t help it. Tom tightened his hands and jerked the broom upwards at the thought. A shameless gasp fell from his lips. It shortly crossed his mind on how perverse this was, but he clenched his eyes shut and rolled against the broom with a high-pitched whine.</p><p>He ground down against the wooden shaft with a groan. Heated marred his skin, casting it in blushing reds. He set himself at a pace, drawing more of that heady feelings into his bones as his cock filled in against the broom.</p><p>He turned his face into the crook of his elbow, muffling his moans into the soft fabric of his robes. He thought of green eyes and warm hands that burned wherever they lay. Tom let out a long moan as he gently ground his hips in circles. His legs trembled as he felt his scrotum rub against the underside of his cock, causing unimaginable heat to pool between his legs.</p><p>He continued the motion at a slower pace, drawing out the sensation. The feeling of building pleasure was almost overwhelming, blinding. His vision swam at the increasing temperature.</p><p>Tom’s eyes widened as he whined, falling flush against the wooden broom. His body shuddered as he felt pre-cum leak in a spurt out the tip of his dick, smearing against the inside of his pants. He let out a broken pant as he forced himself to come to a stop.</p><p>On the off chance that someone did come in to help him, he didn’t want to be further humiliated than he already was.</p><p>He rested his forehead against the broom handle as he let out shuddering exhales, willing his body to calm down. He slid his eyes as he tried to relax.</p><p>He didn’t know how much time had passed, it could’ve been hours, seconds, days when he heard murmuring beginning to pick up from beyond his door. Tom lifted his head and opened his eyes blearily to see shadows creep past his door. Soon, the murmuring began to fade off, leaving him alone in the quiet once more.</p><p>Tom leaned back down, fulling intending to ‘sleep this one off.’</p><p>After another undetermined amount of time had passed, Tom heard footsteps approach his door. He was already hovering on the edges of consciousness, the day had tired him out. As much as he detested his predicament, he was too tired to move to the door. Whoever was out there could wait until tomorrow.</p><p>“<b><i>Open.</i></b>” Tom snapped his eyes open and canted his head upwards.</p><p>The light filtering from the hallway temporarily blinded him. He blinked blearily at the dark figure looming in the hallway.</p><p>“Tom?”</p><p>He shook his head, his thoughts clearing slowly. “Hadrian?”</p><p>Hadrian let the door slide close behind him, letting the room fall into relative darkness. The boy blinked owlishly. “Er, what did you say?”</p><p>Tom blinked up at him absently, trying to clear the blur in his vision.</p><p>Hadrian scrunched up his eyebrows. “Right. Well, what have you got to say for yourself, Tom?”</p><p>He frowned at Hadrian, uncomprehending. He looked down at his stuck hands and looked back to Hadrian. The boy in subject put his hands on his hips and raised a questioning brow.</p><p>“Y’ can speak parseltongue?” Tom recalled with narrowed eyes.</p><p>Hadrian frowned and shifted in place. “Is that really the most important thing here, Tom?”</p><p>Tom hummed. He looked down at his hands again. “‘M, stuck. Unstuck me.”</p><p>He received a blank look. Then Hadrian began to laugh, a full belly chuckle ringing throughout the room. Tom felt annoyance simmer low beneath him. “Wasso funny?”</p><p>Hadrian bent over and began to laugh harder, positively chortling. “A hah, s-sorry Tom, it’s just that- that-” Hadrian renewed his laughter with vigor, his eyes shining in the dull light.</p><p>Tom stared impassively, waiting for Hadrian to gain his breath. “Y-yeah Tom, sorry about that one. It’s just, you’re not so usually,” He gestured at the boy sitting at the edge of the bed. “Like that.”</p><p>Tom sent a glare at him before speaking. “Are you going to assist me?”</p><p>“Not with that tone I’m not. How about you, I don’t know… ask politely?” Hadrian grinned at him in wide triumph.</p><p>“No.” Hadrian’s smile dropped.</p><p>“Come on- it’s not that bad! Just ask for my help, and, and use my name while you do so.”</p><p>Tom looked at Hadrian shrewdly. “Why are you so keen on me calling you by your first name?”</p><p>“Well, it’s a bit odd being called Peverell.” Hadrian shuffled his feet. “Plus everyone calls me Harry.”</p><p>“I’m not using Harry, but Hadrian, I suppose, wouldn’t kill me.”</p><p>Hadrian snorted at the comment before covering up his mouth quickly. “Yeah, Harry would kill you, but Hadrian wouldn’t.”</p><p>Tom sent the boy an odd look.</p><p>“Right, pay no mind to that. Let me just,” Hadrian walked over to where Tom was sitting and leaned over, causing his robes to gently brush over Tom’s face, filling his nostrils with a smokey, pine scent.</p><p>Hadrian placed a hand against the boy's side. Immediately, a sharp jolt of energy flowed from the contact. Tom was thrown backward at the force, landing onto his bed with a small oomph. Though much to his glee, the broom remained at the edge of his bed, no longer clinging to the inside of his pants.</p><p>Much to his not-glee, the broom was still stuck to his hands.</p><p>He cast a glare at Hadrian. “What about my hands?”</p><p>“What about them? I’ve yet to hear you ask politely.”</p><p>“...you can’t be serious.”</p><p>“Oh, I am <i>very</i> serious.”</p><p>Tom looked at Hadrian for a moment, really looked.</p><p>He then promptly turned over on his bed, facing away from him. “Sure. Well, see you tomorrow Peverell.”</p><p>“Come on!” Hadrian exclaimed exasperated. “I’m not asking for a lot.”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>“Are you really gonna ignore me like this?”</p><p>“Sure am.”</p><p>“<i>Tom.</i>”</p><p>Silence met him.</p><p>“<i><b>Tom.</b></i>”</p><p>The boy jerked forward at his name. “J-just go Peverell.”</p><p>Hadrian raised an eyebrow. “No. Ask nicely. The enchantments won’t come off otherwise.”</p><p>Tom scoffed in exasperation and huddled into himself. “Make me.”</p><p>The room was plunged into silence once more. In the quiet, Tom began to lightly doze off once more. So, much time had passed, he thought for a moment that Hadrian had left while he didn’t notice.</p><p>He felt a firm hand lay on his hip. Immediately, all thoughts of sleep were dashed from his mind as his eyes snapped open. Hadrian had managed to cross the room silently. He stared straight ahead as he watched the other boy’s shadow fall over him and move across his bedspread. He felt a warm breath ghost the shell of his ear sending tingles running down his neck.</p><p>“Is that so, <i>Tom?</i>” He purred.</p><p>With a yelp, Tom was pitched forwards off the edge of the bed by his hands, no, by the broom. The handle jerked upwards and he found himself suspended in the air, sitting on the broom, with the edge of his shoes barely scraping against the floorboards.</p><p>“What the hell Peverell!”</p><p>“That’s Hadrian to you.”</p><p>Tom tightened his shoulders to keeps his balance, his feet barely keeping his complete weight off the broom. “<i>Hadrian.</i>” He spat. “What are you <i>doing?</i>”</p><p>He froze as he heard the footsteps approach him. Slowly the edge of Hadrian’s robe swished into the edge of his vision. Each step revealed more of him. The footsteps ended once Hadrian was completely in front of him. All Tom could see was billowing black robes and a pressed green tie.</p><p>Hadrian leaned over, and took Tom’s chin gently with one hand, the other resting comfortably on the handle of his broom. He moved his face even closer to Tom’s, pinning the boy in place with a stern look. “What I’m saying Tom, is that I’m going to make you <i>beg.</i>”</p><p>Tom scowled as he felt heat prickle the back of his neck. “I’d like to see you try.”</p><p>Hadrian smiled pleasantly at him before his grin stretched across his face, curving deeper into his cheeks, a wicked thing. Tom paused at the look. He wearily looked into pointed, gleeful eyes. Hadrian moved his face closer as he let his hand slide down the milky white column of Riddle’s throat, igniting patches of fire over the skin. He let his lips hover by the other boy’s ear, softly brushing the edges of the soft skin as he spoke. “As you wish.”</p><p>Tom opened his mouth to respond but was abruptly cut off. He moved his mouth soundlessly as he slammed his body against Hadrian’s, craning and arching his neck on the boy’s shoulder. The broom began to shake underneath him, jittering against him. He slammed his legs closed as fire struck out below his navel, striking upwards and knocking a gasp out of him.</p><p>“Nothing to say?” Hadrian spoke vindictively, the baritone of his voice rocking through Tom’s body, causing him to sag heavily against the solid body against him.</p><p>His legs quivered as the broom pressed firm into his growing arousal. He keened and tucked his head against the crook of Hadrian’s neck as he felt a dark flush work its way across his face. The sensation came off more intense than usual, he was still worked up from earlier, from having denied himself release. He rocked his hips down and let out a muffled groan against Hadrian’s throat.</p><p>Hadrian grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back roughly, exposing the lean column of his throat to hungry eyes. A choked moan was ripped from Tom’s throat as the angle caused him to arch his back, pressing his hard cock against the tremoring wood beneath him. Hadrian held the position, tugging his head further back causing tingles of pain to race through his scalp, clashing with the pleasure as he was forced to arch even farther, pressing his dick even harder against the delectable vibrations. He moaned hard into empty air as his eyes gazed listlessly over the ceiling of his room.</p><p>Hadrian crowded against the line of his neck, trailing lips upwards, shocking harsh breaths and whimpers out of Tom’s mouth. “Do you like that?” He whispered, brushing full lips against the sensitive skin underneath Tom’s ear.</p><p>Tom keened in response, softly shaking apart in Hadrian’s arms.</p><p>He trembled hard as he felt Hadrian loom in front of him, burning up as green eyes dragged up and down in his body, taking in his flushed cheeks and writhing hips. Tom clenched his eyes and pressed his head back against Hadrian’s hand, ignoring the embarrassment bubbling up within him. </p><p>“Are you gonna ask now?” Hadrian chuckled, trailing a hand down Tom’s spine.</p><p>Tom arched into the touch, bringing him closer to Hadrian’s chest and pressing his cock harder into the vibrations below. He let out a broken sob.</p><p>“Ha- Hadri an.. Please..” He pleaded, his breath trembling as he forced the words out.</p><p>The hand holding his head softened, allowing his neck to rest. “Please what?”</p><p>“Please, please-” Tom’s eyes rolled back as he mewled when Hadrian tightened his grip, sending a cascade of pleasure, pain to roll through resounding through his scalp, his cock stiffening impossibly further, straining against their confines. “Please, <i>don’t stop.</i>”</p><p>Hadrian inhaled sharply. He rounded close to Tom and jerked the handle of the broom upwards, forcing Tom to press down on its shaft. He locked an arm tight around his torso as he left his other hand in Tom’s hair, trapping him in the position. “Then <i>scream</i> for it, Riddle.”</p><p>Tom couldn’t have stopped it if he tried.</p><p>The sensation of the broom vibrating against his cock with the scorching hot fingers digging deep in his scalp all while he was pressed <i>close, close, close</i> against Hadrian was too much, overwhelming. Bending against Hadrian, a shout fell from his mouth as he spilled thick fluid into his pants.</p><p>Hadrian held him all through it as each shaking, shuttering moan racked from his body. He held him still as the vibrations persisted, rocking beneath him. Tom moaned in complaint, his cock unable to soften completely with the continued sensation. “H- Had rian, what?”</p><p>“Shush. Surely you owe me this after you couldn’t manage a simple apology.”</p><p>Tom whimpered weakly against Hadrian’s hold. He shifted his legs together as he felt a hand run softly against them, settling on his hips.</p><p>Suddenly the broom kicked into overdrive, jerking faster beneath him. Tom screamed as tears began to well at the corner of his eyes. He was still sensitive from his previous release. The gentle vibrations became painful, sharp on him. The broom shuddered faster and faster, quickly causing his cock to come back into full hardness. Tom thrashed wildly against Hadrian as the boy locked his arms, keeping Tom trapped in place.</p><p>Higher and higher, Tom climbed, pushing past pain right into ecstasy. His head rolled as a broken sob passed through him, heat and pleasure piercing through him hot and heavy. Faintly, he felt Hadrian mouth away at his neck and let a sultry moan slip out between heaving breaths.</p><p>Soon, all too soon, he reached that peak again. His breath came out erratically as he came closer and closer to completion. Sharp teeth breached his skin, clamping down hard on his neck.</p><p>With a loud sob, Tom came. He convulsed madly against the arms pinning him in place as his vision blurred. The broom stopped humming. Tom sagged against the figure holding him in relief.</p><p>The broom gently lowered to the ground. Strong arms helped Tom to stay upright as they gently took the broom away, the handle easily sliding out of Tom’s loose grip. A cool sensation tingled over Tom causing him to shiver. The sweat clinging from his skin immediately disappeared along with the hot, sticky mess in his pants.</p><p>The arms gently maneuvered him over to the bed, pushing him down softly into the sheets. Then softly, ever so slowly, Tom felt a warm, dry pressure against his lips. His eyes flickered open weakly. In front of him was a pair of shut eyes attached to a warm, honey-tanned face. He let his eyes slip close and pressed back into the lips.</p><p>The kiss was a chaste thing, almost shy considering what they did moments ago. It could’ve lasted minutes, hours, yet, Tom couldn’t find it in him to break away. Hadrian was the one to ultimately pull away, moving his warm, chapped lips away from Tom’s.</p><p>A hand caressed his face. Tom turned to face it, nuzzling into it. Silently, the bed shifted as the weight to the side of him increased, causing him to slide to the dip. The comforter wrapped around him before a pair of solid arms followed, pressing him back into a hard chest. Tom melted into the grasp as he felt a nose settle against the nape of his neck. A sigh of content sounded from behind him, gently ruffling his hair.</p><p>“Hey, Hadrian?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“You better uncharm that fucking broom. I need it for tomorrow.”</p><p>Hadrian snorted. “Whatever you want.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea if this was a bust, so please, drop a comment to give me some feedback.</p><p>Also, keep an eye out for an upcoming multi-chapter story in which Tom Marvolo Riddle gets a childhood. It's gonna be a weird take on that whole Time Travel thing. Because you can never have too many of those :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>